


Animal

by TheElkDaddy



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Broken tape recorder, Choking, Couch Sex, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Rough Sex, Smoking, Smut, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElkDaddy/pseuds/TheElkDaddy
Summary: Wolf comes to Jacket's aid when he needs to fix his broken tape recorder, except it turns into much more than just a helping hand.





	

Jacket banged his head off the desk several times as he looked at the broken tape recorder and screwdriver laying in front of him. Before he heard footsteps rushing down the steps into his room and the familiar voice of Wolf telling him "Hey, hey... C'mon don't do that." in a slightly concerned tone. Jacket lifted his head and turned around to see the technician holding two beers in his hands and stretching an arm out to hand one of them to him. 

Jacket gave a polite nod to his friend before taking the alcoholic beverage and gulping down half the bottle. Wolf noticed his face instantly light up and tried to suppress a giggle. Wolf took a sip of his own beer before setting it down on the other side of the desk. "So what's got you smashing your face into a table?" He asked inquisitively. Jacket took a step to the side to gesture to the broken tape recorder with a defeated expression.

"Oh I can fix that for you!" Wolf exclaimed a bit too ecstatically for Jacket's taste. But nonetheless, the blonde gave a polite smile to the technician before gulping down the rest of the bottle and heading up to the kitchen to fetch another beer and leave Wolf to fixing the tape recorder. 

The house was empty, and rightfully so, Jacket checked the time on his phone and it was almost 1am. If anyone was still at the safehouse at this time, you could assume that they're here for the night. He wondered why Wolf was still here and decided to peer into his workshop to see if he was working on something. There was a drill and a few tools laid out messily on Wolf's workstation. Jacket thought to himself that he must have been upgrading the drill for next weeks heist. 

When Jacket returned with the half empty pack of beer, Wolf was already finished with the repairing and was looking over at an animal planet documentary showing on the TV. Jacket put the case of beer on the floor beside the couch and pulled out two bottles. This time Jacket was the one extending his arm to hand his friend a well earned drink.

"Thanks." Wolf said as he took the beer from his friend and took a few sips. "So it's fixed now, no need to worry about that anymore." Jacket nodded and smiled before heading splaying himself on the couch and viewing the documentary on the TV. Wolf decided to follow and sit on the other end of the cough, Jackets legs curled up next to him.

Jacket pulled a packet of cigarettes and a lighter out of his pocket before placing a cigarette to his lips and lighting. He leaned his head back for a minute to savour the feeling of the burning smoke hitting his lungs before lighting another for Wolf. The two men stayed like that for a few minutes finishing their smokes and laying the finished butts into the ashtray on the floor close to them.

Wolf tried not to notice Jacket staring at him from across the couch. He also tried not to notice the hungry look in his eyes and the way a white sock was rubbing his leg in his peripheral vision. But it became hard to ignore his pants getter tighter as Jacket's foot inched closer towards his dick. 

Jacket saw the way Wolf was slowly losing it and took his chance to climb on top of the technician, asserting his control by pinning Wolf's wrists to the couch's armrest as he lay on top of him staring him down in a way that was much more than a friendly look. He decided to close the gap between them and kiss with a lust that Would never would've imagined, especially when Jacket palmed Wolf through his pants just to elicit a moan from the other and force his tongue into his mouth. 

What Jacket wasn't expecting was for Wolf to kiss back just as passionately and tangle his hands in his blonde hair. Wolf pulled away for a second to give a request Jacket didn't think he'd hear, "Fuck me." Jacket let go of Wolf's wrists. And so he wanted to comply but first he opted to lean down to Wolf's pants and pull them off along with his boxers and throw them to the floor.

He almost flinched when a cock hit him in the face. Jacket unwrapped the bandages from his hands and stroked Wolf's length with his slender fingers. When he heard a groan he looked up to see the Swede biting his lip and closing his eyes. But Jacket wanted his full attention for what he was ready to do so he lifted a hand and snapped his fingers a couple times before Wolf was gazing into eyes with a pleading look. So he leaned his head down and licked a stripe up the Swede's cock, never leaving his gaze even when he put the thing into his mouth.

Wolf cursed a chain of Swedish swearwords under his breath that Jacket didn't understand but he took it as a confirmation to go further, deep throating his whole length. Wolf couldn't help but pull on his hair and thrust a few times, face fucking the ex-militant before pulling his hands up to unbutton his shirt and throw it on top of the pants resting on the floor.

Jacket decided to do the same when he stripped himself of his clothes and pulled a bottle of lube out of a drawer hidden in the desk. He didn't hesitate to cost himself in it and climb back on top of Wolf. They engaged in another heated kiss before Wolf repeated the words "Fuck me." Jacket didn't hesitate to comply.

He pinned Wolf's wrists to the armrest again and pushed himself inside the technician's tight ass. It wasn't suffocatingly tight, it was just right in the way that it felt like it wasn't Wolf's first time. He started off with slow rolls of his hips, getting used to the feeling. He then used his other hand to once again jack off his partner.

Wolf tightly wrapped his legs around his waist and moved Jacket's hand to his neck. The thrusts got faster and rougher and Wolf's moaning became more inaudible as Jacket's hand tightened around his neck. It wasn't long before Jacket had both his hands gripped around Wolf's neck and started moaning himself. The thrusting turned from rhythmic rolling to full powered brutality. 

The only noises in the safehouse was moaning, skin slapping, panting and the squeaking of an old couch wearing out from the act being performed on top of it. Wolf's eyes rolled back as Jacket leaned down to kiss him when he felt a twitching cock and a wetness on his stomach. Jacket moved his hands to Wolf's hips, digging his nails and closing his eyes as the ecstasy of his orgasm overtook him and he came inside his Swedish partner.

Afterwards he pulled out panting and walked back over to the desk to pull out a packet of wet wipes, cleaning the both of them up. He also pulled on his underwear and threw Wolf's at him to do the same. He then finished the neglected beer left resting near the couch and picked up his tape recorder. After Wolf put his underwear back on he looked to Jacket when he heard a feminine voice "You're mine" and then a scratching rewind "..Canine predator". 

They then went back to drinking their beer, smoking and watching Animal Planet. Only this time they were half naked and embraced in each others arms, the way it always should've been.

**Author's Note:**

> First PD2 fic, hope you guys enjoyed. Changed this to my new pseud :)


End file.
